Framed
by Gin Kitsune Kijo Ansatsusha
Summary: A Decepticon femme is framed as an Autobot traitor and is demoted to a mere slave. She survives and sparkmerges with one of the most powerful yet enigmatic of mechs. Summary sucks but story is much better.


Framed

Chapter 1: Framed

Shatterscream onlined to frantic calls from her Casseticons, warning her to get out and run but before she even had a chance to get off the berth Decepticon's burst into the room. Shatterscream stood with her wrists bound tightly above her helm and her frame was battered and bleeding badly but even though she trembled no sound passed from her lips. Shatterscream's every expression and her optics were hidden behind a full face mask much like Soundwave's but whereas his frame was a dark blue, Shatterscream's was a gleaming onyx with neon crimson accents. Shatterscream's spine arched slightly as a laser whip slammed into her back again but she still said nothing but then again she never spoke to anyone save for her Casseticons which no one thankfully knew about. Prior to her capture she had managed to order them firmly to hide and had a strong lock on their bond to keep them from feeling her agony lashing over the link. Megatron growled softly for the femme had been proven guilty in quite the conspiracy with the Autobots but she had neither confirmed nor denied it so he had been forced to punish her despite his unease. Shatterscream never acted like anything more than a drone but Megatron had seen her on the battlefield only once and she had decimated her enemies with a deadly dance of grace and brutality. As Megatron cracked the whip over Shatterscream's back yet again he growled softly for the mech had better have been right about the betrayal otherwise he would allow Shatterscream her revenge. Soundwave continued to work at the monitors with Frenzy working beside him before Megatron walked into the room. Soundwave stood and bowed low, "Lord Megatron." Megatron merely sat in his throne and studied Soundwave carefully before he smirked, "You have pleased me Soundwave." Soundwave bowed his helm slightly, " Gratitude extended, Lord Megatron." Megatron nodded before he snapped his fingers and Lugnut walked out of the room, "And for that I will reward you. Meet your new slave, Shatterscream." Soundwave managed to refrain from snapping his helm in Shatterscream's direction, knowing the femme well and her prowess as a soldier and intelligence officer was unmatched. Soundwave turned slightly seeing the utterly beaten femme yet she held herself tall as Lugnut's servo spanned her shoulders. Megatron waved a servo flippantly at Shatterscream, "Don't bother trying to get her to speak. She never speaks. Nor did she even make a sound when I saw to her…punishment." Soundwave felt Frenzy cringe through their bond and silently agreed before he bowed his helm slightly, "Soundwave: Eternally grateful." Soundwave walked forwards and flicked Lugnut's servo from the femme's shoulders, " Femme, Soundwave's property. Keep servos off." Lugnut rumbled dangerously but Soundwave's blank facemask quieted him quickly as he back up a few steps. Soundwave then turned to Megatron, "Dismissal requested. Data archived and filed. Need for continued work; unnecessary." Megatron nodded, "Very well. Dismissed." Soundwave motioned for Frenzy to follow and was obeyed as Soundwave gently grabbed the chains that bound the stasis chains together and the femme followed after him as silent as a wraith. Soundwave marveled at the femme's frame for despite the obvious damage she had been through her frame did not whine or even sputter in protest even though she had many gaps in her armor, almost more than usual. Frenzy studied the femme curiously, his admiration of the femme clear through the bond with Soundwave but his steps were heavy with exhaustion. Frenzy yelped in shock when Shatterscream suddenly kneeled, nearly pulling Soundwave to the floor but he was quick to stop and look back at the femme curiously. Frenzy looked at the femme's dark faceplate curiously before she nudged her shoulder and he placed a servo against her bleeding arm and set his pede against her bent leg and climbed up onto her shoulder before she stood, easily handling his weight. Soundwave looked back at the femme, "Warning required. Femme will warn Soundwave if femme is going to stop." Shatterscream nodded slightly before she followed after Soundwave to Hook's med bay. Hook nearly shrieked when he spotted Shatterscream, "Holy Primus! What has that slagged glitch-headed idiot _done _to you?" Soundwave blinked slightly in surprise when the femme leaned her shoulder against his own but Frenzy easily slid off her shoulder and onto Soundwave's even if Soundwave didn't approve of Frenzy riding on his shoulder he would allow it for the moment. Hook gently grabbed Shatterscream's servos and led her over to the berth before he gently eased her frame onto her back, being careful with her wings. Soundwave gently settled Frenzy on his pedes and merely observed the medic and the femme for Hook had no gentle medical skills or at least he never had until Soundwave witnessed him taking care of Shatterscream. Hook gently pet Shatterscream's faceplate and Soundwave easily heard a soft, musical hum from the femme which had Hook smiling slightly, "Alright Shatterscream. I'm going to put you in stasis now." Hook gently sent Shatterscream into recharge before he hissed softly at the abuse to Shatterscream's frame and cursed as he began to repair her, making sure to only see to her outer chassis armor due to the fact that she was a carrier model just like Soundwave except no one knew it save for so far, Hook. Hook had actually had the opportunity to see Shatterscream's Casseticons and even he had to admit that they were very beautiful albeit extremely powerful little slaggers. Soundwave continued to observe Hook as he repaired the femme, "Query: Does femme speak?" Hook snorted, "Her designation is Shatterscream. You keep addressing her as femme and she will refuse to acknowledge you. Uh, sir. But to answer your question, yes she does speak. However she very rarely ever speaks. Out of all the years I have known her she has only spoken to me twice." Soundwave nodded, noting the warning about the femme ignoring him unless he used her designation, "Another query: Does Shatterscream know how to click like vocalizer impaired mechs?" Hook nodded and continued his work, "Yes, sir. She also has her own language that she has created. She mostly uses sound to express her emotions and even speak but she can also sign in a way known only to her. She's very intelligent but she never really lets it show." Soundwave nodded, "Does Hook think Shatterscream defaulted to Autobot?" Hook snorted in disgust, "Slag no. She's as loyal as you are, sir." Soundwave went silent and mulled over the facts that he had been given before Hook sighed, "She is repaired. Shatterscream, online sweet spark." In an instant Shatterscream sat up and turned towards Hook where she leaned her helm against his own, her forehead touching his briefly in thanks before she slid off the berth and held out her bound servos towards Soundwave and he walked forwards, grabbing the chain gently before pulling her behind him. As soon as the door to his home slid to the side Rumble rushed out, "Holy slag! So you did get a slave. That's awesome." Soundwave shook his helm, "Slave; incorrect term. Assistant preferred. Shatterscream warrior and intelligence officer. Will be treated cautiously." Rumble nodded as he promptly scrambled up the femme's frame and she gently tugged on the chain and Soundwave released it before Rumble found himself gently pressed against the femme's chassis in a slight hug and he instantly relaxed to her near silent spark pulse underneath his helm and he was soon lulled into recharge. Soundwave stared at Rumble in shock for he had never taken to someone so quickly nor trusted anyone save for Soundwave to fall into recharge on. Shatterscream gently resituated the mech to where he lay in the crook of her arm against her chassis, reminding her painfully of her own Casseticons Scavenger and Steady Shock. Buzzsaw and Laserbeak reminded her of Dive Bomb. Whereas Ravage reminded her of Shredder. Shatterscream felt her Casseticons fear for her safety as well as loneliness and the desire to be close to her. Shatterscream sent her reassurance and love for her Casseticons over the link and felt their slight confidence before she sent them a powerful burst of the will to keep them protected and safe regardless of the fact that she might be deactivated for it. Shatterscream gently handed Rumble to Soundwave, watching as he gently took the mini-con and gently pet his helm before settling him on the couch where Frenzy promptly snuggled up to him and fell into recharge as well. Soundwave turned to the femme who stood still behind him, "Query: Would Shatterscream behave if chains removed?" Soundwave heard the soft clicks of confirmation and cautiously uncuffed the chains but the femme did not move further and clicked softly in question. Soundwave nodded and motioned the femme towards a chair and she sat on it, leaning back in it slightly as Soundwave settled down in front of his personal monitors and began to go through the data that Frenzy, Rumble, Buzzsaw, Laserbeak, and Ravage had gathered for the day. Soundwave straightened his spine hearing it crackle slightly before he looked over to find Shatterscream slumped slightly against the wall in recharge. Soundwave gently ordered his Casseticons into his chassis and they obeyed before his chassis closed and he gently lifted Shatterscream up into his arms, not realizing that she had come online the moment he had moved but he gently settled her on his berth before laying down behind her and throwing the thermablanket over them both. Soundwave wrapped his arms around the femme and buried his face against the crook of her neck and shoulder and slid quietly into recharge. Once Shatterscream was sure that Soundwave was in recharge she too slid into recharge, confident that nothing would happen.


End file.
